Creepypasta in the Army
by Rui.Ichinomiya
Summary: Kaito tells his experience of encountering Len and a ghost in the washing room during the time when he was in the army...


When you hear the word "army", the first thing that comes to mind is obviously the ghost stories, or creepypasta as they are called today. While I was in the army, I

had two wishes. The first was to hurry up and be able to go home. The second was to be able to use a 65K2 (for those who don't know, it's a type of gun). I wanted

to use a 65K2 to make a bullet pop through the chief commander's head. Before I knew it, a year had passed and I was going home in a few months. Just as I thought

that everything was ending, this creepy and scary story happened to me.

* * *

It was during nighttime, and I hadn't taken a bath yet, so I headed to the showering rooms. At that time there was no one but a young soldier who had only been

here for a few weeks. "Hello, sir" He greeted me. Those who are in lower ranks must always be polite to the higher-ups. As for the higher ups, when they see the

younger people they must say something rude, such as "Damn! Why does this place reek of you?!" or maybe even "Shut up, #%^&" Cursing was most definitely

allowed in places like these. But because that newbie had more muscles than me, I just nodded and smiled. I sat down to begin washing myself. When two men are

alone in a shower room, it is usual to be staring around, peeking at the other person's body. When I looked again, I noticed that he didn't really have ANY muscles, he

just had this girly shota body. ANYWAY… when I looked around some more I saw… A ghost! It was sitting in the corner of the shower room, its long hair covering its

face. Its body was pale and almost see-through. I was so scared, the bar of soap in my hands kept slipping out of my trembling fingers. I was so nervous I didn't even

realize that the other guy was staring at me like I was a demon or something.

* * *

"Umm…." He started. "Yes?" I answered. He squirmed a little before saying quietly, "You keep dropping that soap… Are you trying to tell me something?" Ah…. So

he can see it too? "Actually… I can't believe you noticed." I responded. He blushed, his red face contrasting against his blond hair. "W-What? Sorry, I'm not THAT kind

of person…" His voice trailed off. Hmm…. So he can't see it? I asked, "Is this your first time?" He had this OMG face and said, "D-don't try it… I can't do that stuff!" Well,

newbies can't ALWAYS see them…. All you have to do is help them 'open their eyes to the new world' and they can most likely see them. At least that's what I

thought….so that's also what I said. "I can help you 'open your eyes'." I offered. He blushed even harder, "N-no… that's alright, there's no need." He managed to

stutter. What's he trying to imply? I don't get it. I tilted my head slightly, It's okay, I'll be quick!" I said. Then his face was completely flushed. "No, I'll scream!" He

answered.

Wha-a-at? Seriously, all you have to do is get used to it! He muttered under his breath, "I had no idea you were this kind of person…" What's that supposed to mean?

And so I said, "You know, the chief is also like this." I mean, the chief could also see these random things, so yeah. He stopped blushing and started paling.

"Seriously?!" He cried out in surprise. "Uh-huh." I said.

* * *

"But after being up and down so much, you get used to it." I stated. The blondie let out a girly gasp. "Up and down?" He squeaked. "Yeah!" I grinned. He grimaced.

"Isn't that kind of disgusting though?" I frowned. "Not really, it just hurts. But the chief taught me a way to keep my mind off the pain." He gasped again. "What…

way?" Hmm… So now he's curious. Well, it wouldn't hurt to tell him. "Just keep cursing." Was my answer to him. He gaped. "Isn't that… awkward?" He continued

questioning. "Yeah, totally, so I have my own way around." I said. "What do you do?" He asked. "I sing hymns…" I whisper mysteriously. His eyes widened. "You're….

Weird…" Me? Weird? Am NOT. "Anyway.." I said. "Hmm?" He responded. I smiled. "Sometimes the chief and I play with these things….." He looked shocked. "You guys

play with the thing?" "Yeah." I said. He gasped again, this time somewhat louder than the last time. "What?" I asked, exasperated. "I mean, we even name them." I

continued. He looked as if his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. "W-why do you bother to name that thing?" he asked. "Huh? Anyways..." I say "Because

the chief's is thin and long, we call it a sword, and because mine is thick, we call it a stick. Get it?" I chuckle. He looked like he was going to pass out. "Eww." He said. I

ignored him. "And sometimes we trade them and play around with it." He didn't even try to comment something this time. I didn't really care anyway. "And once I was

too hyper and accidently snapped his in half." He suddenly cursed and cried, "Did you send him to the hospital?!" I was totally confused. "Why send to a hospital? In

fact, all we did was wrap it up with tape. But then now it's kind of bent in the middle." He made a face like O_O.

* * *

Suddenly, the ghost stood up. I screamed at the top of my lungs, "IT STOOD UP! LOOK!" I honestly don't know what the newbie was thinking, because he turned

away and said, "Stop... I don't want to see your that thing stand up..." The ghost was glaring at him. "AHHHHH!"I cried. "IT'S STARING AT YOU! IT'S STARING AT YOU!"

Still, that blond kid just closed his eyes defiantly. The ghost was racing towards him... ready to pounce. At the moment, I knew that I couldn't let this newbie be taken

over, so I ran in front of the kid and yelled to the ghost, "If you want to top someone, top ME!" The kid ran away so quickly, he even forgot his own items. And thus,

this strange experience ended.

* * *

I know, this is crappy... I was just bored = = It'll sound better if read in Chinese, but never mind. Read and review!


End file.
